GB008: For Pikachu's Sake!! The Search for the Missing Farfetch'd
is the 8th chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis Before leaving town, Gold is asked to help out a woodcutter find his Farfetch'd. A girl named Whitney decides to help the woodcutter, but being amused by Gold's Pikachu, creates a challenge. This time, Gold bets Pikachu for Whitney's Plain Badge in a challenge, where one has to find Farfetch'd. The two advance on, and revolve the things out with a battle. Chapter Plot Gold decides to leave Azalea City. Kurt tells him if he finds an Apricot, Gold can bring it to him, so Kurt can craft it into a Poké Ball. In addition, Kurt gives out a Level Ball for rescuing the Slowpoke, which can allow Gold to capture Pokémon with a lower level easy. Gold decides to use it on Pikachu, but nothing happens. Gold believes it is broken, but Kurt assures him it is in perfect order. In order to use it, Kurt claims one has to be a powerful trainer first, and suggests Gold to continue his championship. Gold is touched, until Kurt nags him for being a brat, thinking Gold will not use it at all. Gold is annoyed, swearing he will find a use for the Level Ball as he walks with his Pokémon. Finding the location of Goldenrod City, Gold believes there are many trainers ahead. He and his Pokémon speed up, until a young man asks him for help in finding his Farfetch'd. The man introduces himself as the woodcutter, who works in Ubame Forest. He admits he is new at this job, and was too inexperienced, which made Farfetch'd flee away from him. Gold wishes to help, but is in a hurry to do so. A girl appears, promising to help the woodcutter for a reward. The girl introduces herself as Whitney from Goldenrod City, showing a Love Ball she obtained from Kurt. Whitney asks for a favor from the woodcutter if she finds his Farfetch'd. The woodcutter promises he could give some firewood, displeasing Whitney, who does not want that. The woodcutter reminds the firewood can boost power of the Fire-type moves, but Whitney wishes for a cute Pokémon instead. The woodcutter explains he does not have any other Pokémon besides Farfetch'd. Gold notices Whitney carries a new Pokémon in her lap, and she explains it is a Cleffa, which can evolve into a Clefairy. Gold is shocked to hear Clefairy has a pre-evolved form, which Whitley confirms, amused by Cleffa's cuteness. Gold does not wish a Cleffa, thinking it looks weak. Whitney reminds Gold he can't judge a Pokémon by its appearance. Gold confirms this, and shows some of his Pokémon. Whitney becomes shocked, and holds up Gold's Pikachu, exclaiming how rare it is to find one in Johto. She squeezes Pikachu's face, but Gold warns her she could get electrocuted. However, Pikachu hugs Whitney, making her amused by its friendliness. Gold notes Pikachu is actually friendly to everyone. Whitney points out she and Gold could have a competition, where in she first finds Farfetch'd, she receives Pikachu. Gold is displeased, questioning Whitney why would he want to do that. Whitney replies he could lend it to her, but Gold does not want that, either. He claims he does not want Cleffa if he were to find Farfetch'd first. Instead, Whitney offers him a Plain Badge, which can be obtained from Goldenrod City's Gym. Gold is surprised, while Whitney remarks she is the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City. Gold is startled to see a girl as a Gym Leader, and is told men and women are equal. Regardless, Gold wonders if this is even a legal way to obtain a badge, but Whitney points out this is a challenge, after all. Gold accepts this challenge, thinking how lucky he is to challenge the Gym Leader before moving to next town. Whitney smiles, as Gold proclaims he cannot lose. At the forest, the woodcutter wonders how did things revolve to this point. Still, he reminds Whitney and Gold whoever finds Farfetch'd first, that person wins. Whitney tells Gold he can use whichever Pokémon he wants. Gold smirks, thinking he is at an advantage in this challenge. Whitney states Gold can't judge simply by appearances, as she takes out her Poké Ball. The woodcutter starts the challenge, and as Gold starts running, Whitney sends her Miltank out. She rides on Miltank to find Farfetch'd, and Gold notes Whitney looks much greater than she appears to be. Gold braces his Pokémon for search, but falls down upon seeing Pikachu asleep. Gold yells at Pikachu does it even know in which position it is, knowing well Pikachu does not sleep when something important is going on. He wishes to meet with Pikachu's original trainer someday. Regardless, Gold looks at the sky, and starts his search from there. He sends Pidgey to search from the sky, but Whitney anticipated this. She sends Ditto, who transforms itself into Pidgey. Gold is unamused Whitney is copying him, and the trainers brace their Pidgey to find Farfetch'd. The Pidgey point at Farfetch'd location. Gold rides Bayleef, while Whitney goes on Miltank to reach Farfetch'd, who hops away. Whitney has Cleffa use Sing, causing Farfetch'd to fall asleep. Bayleef uses Vine Whip to grapple Farfetch'd, though Miltank uses Rollout. The Vine Whip grapples Miltank's leg instead, and Whitney sees this will have to end in a battle. Bayleef and Miltank clash by using Body Slam, though Bayleef takes more damage. Whitney orders another Body Slam, which hurts Bayleef some more. Gold notes the ground is shaking from these attacks, but Whitney is pleased by these results. Miltank uses Rollout, so Bayleef protects itself with Barrier. Miltank is sent flying away, and rocks start falling down on Cleffa. This terrifies Whitney, so Miltank speeds up and protects Cleffa by making herself as the target for the falling rocks. Miltank is soon bandaged up and Whitney, who admits the battle got over in her head that neglected the safety of her Pokémon, admits her loss. Whitney hugs Miltank, asking for forgiveness. Gold admits he actually lost, seeing that Whitney had superior tactics that would've likely defeated his Bayleef. He can't take the badge from Whitney, amusing her, and takes Pikachu as her own. She admits she starts to like Gold, who promises not to lose to her once more. As the two walk to Goldenrod City, the woodcutter asks if they have found his Farfetch'd, who lurks behind him. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters